Mission Extraction from Tantalus
+++ Deathwatch Mission Report: Code Omega-Black +++ Classified information - Ordo Xenos Date of Record: 051 999.M41 System Reference: Principle satellite moon of Castobel (aka Halsadt), designated ‘Tantalus’, Atlas Stellarum Jericho, M.35 reference Mission Objective: Retrieve Data on Hive-Splinter-Fleet Dagon collected by Magos Biologis Vyakai from Tantalus Drop-Site was allocated to just east of the crash site. Orbital Drop went without incident. Kill-Team proceeded immediately to the crashed aircraft of mission target upon landing. Assessment of the rig by Brother Tobit revealed the definite source of the transmission. High Level Mechanicus Knowledge was applied to enhance the signal strength. Three crewmen were found dead inside the craft. Rest of the crew could not be accounted for, but human tracks were found leading North West by Brother Eric. Kill-Team followed the tracks a mile North West from the crash site. Rest of the crew was found dead, with the exception of the target. Cause of Death could be identified as two vanguard organisms of the Tyranid swarm, identified Hormagaunt genus. A Destroyed Servitor amongst the dead crew was assessed by Brother Tobit. The cortical readout revealed target to have survived the ambush, but to have sustained a serious wound, possibly to the head. Tracking target became impossible after this point due to ground and weather conditions. A methodical search of the area was initialized with First destination assigned to the closest building in the direction the Target was last headed. Building was identified as vehicle hangar upon arrival. First contact with living vanguard organisms type Hormagaunt genus was made when two specimen attacked from inside the building. Shortly after a group type Termagant genus closed in on the building from the East. The threat was neutralized without casualties. Entry into main refinery complex was found at the back of the hangar. Kill-Team proceeded into the Refinery. Within the office section of the refinery a left behind adept with knowledge about the layout and with an access key was found and recruited as a guide. Tracking through the tunnel a large group of Termagant Genus organisms was encountered. Heavy fighting ensued, but the enemy was disposed of. Further down on the third level, roaming convicts were fighting for dominion of the area, but with time pressing on completing the mission no action was taken against them. After accessing the main control chamber Brother Tobit was able to pinpoint the location of the target close to the east exit of the main refinery. Tracking through the tunnels twice Tyranid organisms were encountered in combat with roaming convicts. First a group of Hormagaunts Genus organisms which was disposed of without casualties to the Kill-Team and further along three organisms identified Shrike Genus. Heavy fighting ensued and soon first casualties were taken, some sadly due to friendly fire, misdirected in the close confines of the tunnels. The target was finally found at the location pinpointed by brother Tobit. Magos Vyakai was heavily wounded and only kept alive by its many augmentations. Physical body was drifting in and out of consciousness and communication was only possible through the automatic mechanisms which responded to the correct machine chant given by brother Tobit. Compliance was acquired and the Kill-Team made its way to the extraction point with the Target and adept in tow. Extraction point was allocated to the south-east of the refinery where higher ground would grant easier extraction. When the Kill-Team exited the tunnels the main swarm of the enemy had almost reached the refinery. Tyranid organisms could now be seen everywhere in small groups. It was clear that the way to the extraction point had to be fought through and that time was pressing. The decision was made to check the vehicle hangars to the south of the tunnel exit to procure a vehicle if possible. At the hangars a group of surviving Imperial Guardsmen under orders of a commissar was taking their stand against a horde of 20+ Hormagaunt Genus and two Shrike Genus Tyranids. The Kill-Team aided in their disposal. The commissar Sander and his surviving men immediately offered to aid the Kill-Team's extraction by whatever means necessary, but no vehicles could be procured within the hangars. Under heavy attacks the extraction point was reached just in time and the beacon placed. The swarm was pressing in heavily while the Kill-Team waited for extraction. During that time a Hive Tyrant organism was encountered and disposed of due to the accurate missile fire of Brother Invictus. When the Thunderhawk arrived everyone was extracted, including Commissar Sander, his Imperial Guard regiment and the adept. +++ Transmission End: Mission Successful +++